This invention relates to gaming systems and, in particular, to progressive jackpot gaming systems.
Progressive jackpot gaming systems are in use today in which a plurality of gaming machines are linked together to form a progressive system. In this type of system, a percentage of game play on each of the gaming machines is used to determine the progressive jackpot value. As a result, the progressive jackpot value continually increases until a win or hit occurs at one of the linked machines on the system. At this time, the progressive jackpot is paid out to the machine showing the hit jackpot and the system resets, usually to a base jackpot value, and then again begins incrementing the jackpot value based on game play. This procedure then repeats as jackpots are won and game play continues.
In existing progressives systems, calculation of the progressive jackpot value and the monitoring of hit jackpots is typically carried out using a progressive controller which links the gaming machines. The progressive controller monitors the coin/pulse and jackpot/pulse information of each gaming machine to determine the monetary amount being played as well as whether a jackpot has been hit. This information is then used by the controller to increment the progressive jackpot value and to report the incremented value to a visible common display as well as to a display on each machine. The progressive controller also monitors jackpot wins so as to acknowledge the winning of the progressive jackpot and, thereafter, to reset the jackpot to the base amount for continued incrementing based on subsequent game play.
It is typical in the above progressive jackpot systems to link only gaming machines of the same type, i.e., those having substantially the same play characteristics. Thus, the gaming machines on a given link will typically accept the same monetary value or coin for game play, i.e., will be of the same Denomination. They also will usually require the same number of coins-in, i.e., the same Coins-In to qualify for or buy-into the progressive jackpot. Additionally, the number of games played per win of the progressive jackpot, i.e., the Hit Frequency, for each machine will be the same. Finally, the percentage of game play applied or contributed to the progressive jackpot, i.e., the % to JP, by the progressive controller will be equal for all machines.
By requiring the use of machines with like Denominations, Coins-In, Hit Frequencies, % to JP and other like play characteristics on a progressive link, the progressive system tends to treat players at the different machines on the same basis. Accordingly, an overall substantially fair system is realized.
While the above progressive systems have proved successful, there is still a desire to increase player interest in using the systems. Thus, makers of progressive systems are continually looking for variations to the system which can stimulate game play, but which at the same time preserve a reasonable degree of fairness to the players using the system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a progressive system which provides increased player interest.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a progressive system which is designed to increase player interest while maintaining a reasonable degree of fairness to the players using the system.